Episode 7270 (24th August 2015)
Plot James tells Emma that he can identify the body himself, but she insists she is coming as she want's to see what Cain did to her son. Finn wants to come too but James talks him out of it. Up at Butler's Farm, Debbie and Moira talk about the Ross and how the only person that could prove Cain's innocence could be dead. Rachel and Sam set off for Rachel's drugs hearing meanwhile Ashley and Diane try to talk to Eric about Val's funeral, suggesting that they watch the DVD, but he shuts them down and tells them to leave. Ali returns from Liverpool for Ruby's funeral. Rakesh Kotecha gives Priya some interior design magazines and tells her that they could move into one of the apartments themselves. She is shocked when Rakesh tells her that Jimmy wants to part exchange Victoria Cottage, and they will be moving to Mill Cottage next week, which means they will be living on a building site. Diane decides to go and find the DVD so they can start planning Val's funeral meanwhile guilty Pete, tells Finn to prepare himself for the worst as James and Emma identify the body. Ali tells Dan that Ruby was only waitressing at the wedding to get money and if they were well off she wouldn't have been there. Dan says Ali that he tired to call her for Ruby, but her phone was off, and Ali tells him to stop beating himself up over her death. Rachel is glad that the drug charges have been dropped, but her mood soon changes the car breaks down, fearing that she and Sam will be late for Ruby's funeral. In The Woolpack, Cain suggests he will get the blame for Ross' disappearance even if the body is not Ross' but upset Finn questions whether Cain has done away with Pete as well as Ross when he cannot find him. Emma and James arrive in The Woolpack and break the news that the body wasn't Ross'. Cain continues to insist that he is not to blame for Ross going missing but Emma tells him that the police will find evidence as they have found Ross's car at the train station. Cain says how he tied Ross up and threw him in the back of his van and drove it to a cliffs edge as he did not want Ross to mess up the wedding, but when he went back Ross wasn't there. He explains how if Ross had fallen over the cliff then it would have been his fault, but he must have gotten out alive to drive his car therefore he is innocent. Eric catches Diane going through though draws at The Grange office looking for the DVD. He says he is not ready to watch it, but Diane insists that Val made the DVD for a reason and it could contain Val's last wishes so Eric finally tells Diane where the DVD is. Rachel is furious with Sam as the warning light came on in the car a week ago, yet he did nothing about it. Zak arrives to witness their argument but Rachel tells him to mind his own business when he questions her. James reassures Emma that he believes that Cain was telling the truth about Ross in the pub, as he wouldn't admit to that if he had killed Ross, so Ross must still be alive. Emma calls Pete to tell him that it wasn't Ross but Pete rejects her call. Ali, Dan, Rachel, Sam and Amelia attend Ruby's funeral, but Rachel insists that Sam tells Zak and Lisa that cannot come. Priya is annoyed when Bernice criticises the decor at Victoria Cottage. James tells Emma that he is going back to the caravan as he was only there to help with Moses. They end up kissing. Pete breaks down and confesses to a shocked and terrified Debbie that he killed Ross. Cast Regular cast *James Barton - Bill Ward *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox Guest cast *Attendant - Natalie Piper Locations *Main Street *Butler's Farm - Kitchen *Tenant's Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Office *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Unknown mortuary - Waiting room and Viewing room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Unknown road Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes